Foolish
by shiorinsan
Summary: Pria itu seharusnya sudah meninggalkan kehidupannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika pria yang Hinata bangunkan di lantai apartemennya ternyata adalah sang Kazekage yang sedang berlibur di Konoha? GaaHina
1. Morning, Stranger

**Author's Note: Aku tahu aku mungkin penulis termalas di bumi... Tapi tolong jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan imajinasiku yang terlalu liar! X( Cerita ini kubuat saat otakku buntu memikirkan Lawless dan Broken Arrow. **

**Warning: Gaara dan Hinata akan sedikit OOC disini. Mungkin akan banyak typos, maklumlah ini cerita aku ga sempat edit. (Kalo ga suka ga usah baca!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Stranger**

Sinar matahari menembus tirai dan masuk ke sebuah kamar tidur. Tempat tidurnya berantakan; sprei putihnya kusut masai dan melilit sosok penghuni tempat tidur tersebut, sementara sesosok yang lainnya tertidur dengan nyenyak di lantai, mungkin terjatuh di malam sebelumnya. Kedua orang itu telanjang, pakaian mereka bertebaran dilantai kamar dan sebagian bahkan sampai keluar ruangan, menciptakan jejak pakaian yang dimulai dari ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

Salah satu sosok penghuni kamar perlahan-lahan terbangun. Ia berbalik ke samping sebelum kedua mata lavendernya terbuka. Seberkas sinar matahari bersinar tepat diatas wajahnya, membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bangkit duduk. Dia mengucek matanya, sementara pikirannya mulai kembali bekerja.

"A-Apa... yang terjadi... semalam?"

Matanya mulai menjelajah dari sprei di tubuhnya yang kusut, ke tubuhnya yang telanjangnya, lalu ke arah pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai kamar. 'Apa itu... boxer?' Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Ya Tuhan!" Dia mencari-cari si penghuni kamar satu lagi di sekeliling kamar, dan matanya pun jatuh pada sosok laki-laki yang terbaring di lantai. Kedua mata yang sama terbelalak lebar saat melihat laki-laki itu. Dia langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok disamping pria itu. Telunjuknya menusuk bahu pria itu, mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangun. Bangun!" desisnya pada pria itu.

"Hah...?" Pria itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Oh, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menguap lebar. Dia pun bangkit duduk, menyamai tingginya seperti si perempuan yang berjongkok disampingnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, matanya yang hijau masih separuh terbuka.

"Um... E-Entahlah... A-Aku tidak yakin. T-Tapi j-jika aku tidak buru-buru aku akan terlambat, dan.. eh i-ini adalah h-hari pertamaku s-sebagai chuunin," kata si wanita sambil membungkus tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan sprai, kemudian berdiri. "J-Jadi... eh... aku a-akan berpakaian sekarang."

Pria itu tersenyum malas padanya. "Aku berharap kita bisa melanjutkan bagian yang tertunda semalam-" kata-kata pria itu terpotong ketika mantel berwarna merah terlempar ke arahnya.

"M-Maaf... uh... t-tapi k-kau harus pergi, uh... Tuan..." Mulut wanita itu bergerak-gerak seakan-akan mencoba mengingat nama pria yang duduk di lantai kamarnya itu. Tangannya yang pucat menarik-narik rambut indigo-nya yang panjang ketika pikirannya _blank_.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara." Suara pria itu serak karena baru saja terbangun. Namun sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya saat ia melihat wajah wanita itu memerah ketika dia berdiri dan menampakkan tubuh telanjangnya. Wanita itu tidak malu-malu begini semalam.

Nama pria itu terdengar familiar di telinga si wanita, namun karena pikirannya masih berkabut akibat banyaknya sake yang diminumnya semalam, dia mengabaikannya.

"Oh, b-baiklah. G-Gaara... S-Senang berkenalan d-denganmu. A-Aku Hinata." Mereka saling berjabat tangan sebelum Hinata berdeham.

"G-Gaara.. umh... K-Kuharap... kau tidak b-berkeliaran dan m-memberitahu semua orang t-tentang kejadian s-semalam." Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya, wajahnya menatap ke arah karpet kamarnya yang berwarna cokelat. Gaara mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah perempuan ini. Rasanya seperti semalam ia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda.

"Aku bukan orang macam itu." jawabnya singkat sambil mencoba memasukkan kakinya kedalam sandalnya.

Kelegaan langsung menjalar disekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar pada si pria berambut merah yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' di dahinya itu. Tato itulah yang membuatnya tertarik pada pria ini semalam. "Yak, umh... G-Gaara... k-kelihatannya aku akan benar-benar t-terlambat sekarang. J-Jadi kau h-harus pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah melihat Gaara sudah berpakaian lengkap dan mengantar pria itu ke pintu apartemennya, Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi dan langsung menjatuhkan sprei tempat tidurnya. Dia berdiri di bawah pancuran dan membiarkan air panas menghilangkan sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan si rambut merah itu semalam.

"Tuhan... tolonglah aku..." kata Hinata sambil meyuci rambut panjangnya. Kalau saja saat ini ia masih tinggal di rumah Klan Hyuuga, ayahnya pasti sudah menggantungnya sekarang. Namun untungnya keluarga Hyuuga sama sekali tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, membiarkan masa lalu membanjiri benaknya. Di umur delapan belas tahun, dia nekat membuang keluarganya demi seorang laki-laki yang ia pikir mencintainya. _Naruto_. Ia pikir kawin lari akan menyelesaikan segalanya, dan mereka berdua pun akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Sampai Sasuke Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan istrinya, Sakura Haruno. Hampir seketika Naruto melupakan segala janjinya pada Hinata dan bersama Sakura melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari si Uchiha.

Si mantan pewaris Hyuuga pun ditinggal sendirian. Tanpa cinta, tanpa keluarga, hanya dirinya sendiri.

Ia berhutang nyawa pada Tsunade yang dengan baik hati meminjamkannya sebuah apartemen yang cicilannya bisa ia bayar kapanpun. Dan sejak saat itu Hinata mulai berlatih setiap hari berlatih agar bisa lolos ujian Chuunin dan menjadi shinobi sejati yang mengabdi pada desanya.

Di umur dua puluh tahun... Hinata akhirnya berhasil menjadi chuunin. Meskipun ialah satu-satunya orang diangkatannya yang baru menjadi chuunin, Hinata tetap merayakan keberhasilannya dengan makan malam mewah di sebuah restoran di pusat desa Konoha. Setelah puas dengan makan malamnya, Hinata duduk di bar dan berniat minum dua gelas sebelum ia pulang.

Sampai si pria berambut merah itu datang. Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Ia mematikan pancuran dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan badannya. Matanya terpaut pada jam kecil diatas meja diseberang ruangan dan matanya nyaris loncat ketika ia sadar saat itu sudah lewat dari jam sembilan.

Tsunade tidak akan senang atas keterlambatannya.

* * *

"Sial... Aku terlambat." gerutu Hinata pelan saat ia mendaki tangga menuju ruangan Hokage. Shizune, sekertaris Tsunade yang setia menceramahinya tentang kedisplinan seorang shinobi. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah pada setiap perkataan wanita itu dan berjanji ini terakhir kalinya ia terlambat seperti ini.

Sebetulnya keterlambatan ini bukan salahnya. Jika saja si pria rambut merah itu tidak begitu lama berpakaian dan ogah-ogahan keluar dari apartemennya, dia pasti bisa datang tepat waktu. Baiklah mungkin laki-laki itu tampan, dan tatapannya membuat Hinata menggelenyar. Hinata tidak menyesal laki-laki setampan itu sudah mengambil keperawanannya.

Statusnya sebagai wanita yang dicampakkan Naruto dan orang buangan klan Hyuuga membuat tak banyak laki-laki mau mendekatinya. Apalagi melamarnya. Setidaknya jika Hinata nanti mati dalam tugasnya sebagai ninja, ia tidak akan mati sebagai perawan.

Dalam hati Hinata diam-diam berharap untuk bertemu pria itu lagi. Hah! Mustahil. Jika dia mau meniduri Hinata artinya dia berasal dari luar kota. Sekarang laki-laki itu mungkin sudah bermil-mil jauhnya dari pintu gerbang Konoha.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage. Setelah mengetuk dengan sopan, Hinata melangkah masuk, dan disambut dengan wajah Tsunade yang ceria. Sejujurnya tadi dia berpikir Tsunade akan mengusirnya sekarang. Tapi untunglah itu tak terjadi.

"Hinata! Ayo masuk. Ayo masuk!" sapa wanita nomor satu di Konoha itu sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Hinata.

"S-Selamat pagi H-Hokage-sama. M-Maaf saya terlambat."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Saking gembiranya kau pasti berpesta semalaman, ya 'kan?" Tsunade mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. "Aku mengerti."

Pipi gadis itu langsung memerah. Tentu saja, wanita ini kan sudah hidup lebih lama dari dirinya. Pasti dia jauh lebih mengerti tentang banyak hal "Uhh... K-Kau menyuruhku untuk m-melapor kesini kemarin."

"Ya ya. Tentu saja." Tsunade menggulung dokumen dihadapannya sebelum menatap Hinata kembali. "Aku akan memberikan tugas pertamamu sebagai chuunin. Kau pasti penasaran kan? Ayo katakan kalau kau penasaran!"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar wanita itu. Tsunade hampir terdengar seperti... _hyper_. Atau... dalam kasus wanita itu... mabuk. Semoga Shizune menyadarinya.

"Y-Ya aku penasaran."

"Bagus!" Tsunade tertawa lepas.

Hinata harus menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai wanita itu selesai tertawa. "Aku merasa bahagia sekali hari ini Hinata-chan. Entah mengapa... Mungkin karena ini awal musim semi?"

Si gadis bermata pucat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah pada atasannya yang mabuk. Dan saat itu bahkan belum jam dua belas siang.

"Baiklah, langsung saja Hinata... Seorang tamu penting baru saja datang kemarin." Ia terkikik. "Coba kau tebak siapa?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu..."

"Aku tahu kau tak akan tahu!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata. "Karena beliau datang sendiri." Tsunade merendahkan suaranya. "Shhh, jangan bilang ini pada siapa-siapa Hinata."

"E-Eh... b-baiklah."

"Anak itu menuntut sesuatu dariku... yang tak bisa kuberikan begitu saja. Namun ia tetap ngotot memintanya. Yah, semangat anak muda memang bagus. Tapi anak itu justru jadi menjengkelkan."

Anak itu? Bukannya tadi Tsunade berbicara tentang seorang tamu penting?

"Dia akan tinggal di Konoha selama beberapa hari. Tapi karena pelayannya tak ada yang ikut, aku harus menyediakan seorang pelayan untuknya. Dum-dum-dum! Saat itulah kau masuk melewati pintu itu. Dan kupikir, oh ya! Hinata-chan akan sempurna untuk melayani si Kazekage. Kau kan cantik, sabar, dan pastinya bisa menolerir sikap anak itu."

Jadi... kelihatannya 'anak' yang dimaksud Tsunade adalah orang yang sama dengan 'Kazekage'. Nah, sekarang semuanya mulai agak jelas.

"I-Itukah misi saya Hokage-sama?"

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau kau jemput dia sekarang? Tunjukkan padanya keindahan desa kita. Buat dia iri. Buat dia mengagumi keramahan pelayanan shinobi Konoha."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Shizune akan memberitahumu dimana anak itu tinggal. Jujur saja aku tidak yakin nama tempatnya..." Seandainya ia tidak mabuk, mungkin dia akan ingat.

Hinata membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan si Hokage mabuk. Sebelum ia meninggalkan menara yang jadi simbol Konoha itu, ia tak lupa menanyakan hotel tempat si Kazekage tinggal, kemudian memberitahu wanita itu tentang kelakuan atasannya.

Dia tertawa pelan saat berjalan menuju hotel yang ditunjukkan Shizune. Kelihatannya Tsunade akan kehilangan persediaan sake-nya lagi hari ini.

* * *

Hinata lupa menanyakan pada Shizune bagaimana ciri-ciri si Kazekage ataupun nama orang itu. Dia hanya berharap siapapun si Kazekage ini bukan laki-laki tua yang sudah botak. Meskipun Tsunade menyebut si Kazekage dengan sebutan 'anak', tapi itu tidak berarti dia betul-betul seorang anak. Tsunade yang umurnya masih misterius bahkan memanggil Hiashi –ayahnya yang umurnya lewat lima puluh– dengan sebutan 'anak'.

Menurut petunjuk nona baik hati di meja resepsionis di bawah, Hinata akan menemukan ruangan si Kazekage di lantai teratas gedung ini. Dia berjalan menuyusuri koridor di lantai teratas sesuai kata-kata wanita itu. Berbagai macam lukisan mendekorasi dinding koridor itu. Hotel ini jelas berkelas. Yah jika tidak mana mungkin si Kazekage mau tinggal disini?

Dia akhirnya sampai pada pintu besar mahoni di ujung koridor, kemudian memberi dua ketukan pada pintu tersebut. Pertama-tama tak ada jawaban. Hinata mencoba lagi. Kali ini sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam.

"Ya, ya. Siapa?"

Anehnya suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Hinata. Rasanya seperti ia belum lama mendegarnya.

Pintu itu pun terbuka, dan kedua mata Hinata nyaris loncat keluar. Selama sedetik Hinata pikir ia salah mengetuk pintu, dan mungkin pintu si Kazekage ada di ujung lain koridor itu. Tubuh laki-laki itu basah dan ia tak mengenakan apapun, kecuali sehelai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Mata Hinata menelusuri perut laki-laki itu berotot kemudian naik ke dadanya yang bidang. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Hinata jatuh pada wajah pria itu.

Demi Tuhan ia nyaris pingsan saat itu juga.

Yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang ia bangunkan di lantai apartemennya pagi ini. Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan campuran kaget dan senang. Gadis yang ditunjuk sebagai pelayan Kazekage itu langsung memerah dengan mulut yang masih menganga kaget. Ia tahu ia pasti terlihat amat bodoh sekarang.

"Hinata?"

"A-A-Apa anda Kazekage?"

Pria itu mengangguk perlahan.

Ia pun cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya. "S-S-Senang bertemu anda K-Kazekage-sama. S-Saya Hinata, p-p-pelayan anda selama anda b-b-berada di Konoha."

Bisakah seseorang membunuhnya saat itu juga?

* * *

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah pria itu. Dia harus mengakui, wajah pria itu seperti maha karya Tuhan.

"Jadi... Hokage menugaskanmu untuk menjadi asistenku selama kunjunganku ke Konoha?" Pria itu sudah berpakaian sekarang, sebuah kaos hitam dan celana pendek. Sebuah handuk kecil tergantung di lehernya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap Hinata yang duduk di sofa diseberang ruangan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya malas-malasan.

Hinata mengangguk pada pertanyaan pria itu.

"Suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan." pria itu menyeringai pada Hinata, "Ya 'kan?"

"Y-Ya. K-Kazekage-sama... Saya h-harap anda tidak-"

"Kazekage-sama?" Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Kupikir kita sudah saling memanggil nama depan pagi ini?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "I-Itu k-kondisi yang sama sekali berbeda. A-Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang kage."

"Hentikanlah segala kage-kagean itu. Panggil saja aku Gaara."

"S-Saya tidak bisa begitu akrab d-dengan orang y-yang rankingnya jauh diatas saya."

"Benarkah? Rasanya semalam kita sudah lebih dari akrab."

Napas Hinata tercekat di tenggorokannya. "K-kazekage-sama... T-Tolonglah.. J-Jangan bilang kejadian semalam pada siapapun. A-Aku... Aku baru saja memulai karirku sebagai chuunin. H-Hokage pasti akan marah besar kalau tahu..."

"Kalau tahu anak buahnya bercinta dengan Kazekage?"

Kenapa pria ini harus mengatakannya sefrontal itu? "Y-Ya." Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Jika orang-orang desa sampai tahu Hinata tidur dengan si Kazekage, mereka pasti akan mengira Hinata-lah yang menggoda pria itu dan dia akan dicap sebagai wanita murahan. Karirnya pun akan kandas ditengah jalan. "Tolonglah..."

Gaara tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan intens, hingga membuat wanita itu tak nyaman.

"Uhh... B-Berhentilah m-memandangku seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"S-Seakan-akan k-kau melihatku t-telanjang."

Dia mungkin tidak tertawa lepas, tapi Hinata bisa mengatakan bahwa pria itu sedang tertawa dari kedua matanya.

"Kau betul-betul menarik Hinata... Kemarilah."

Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri tempat tidur sesuai permintaan si Kazekage. "Keringkan rambutku."

Permintaan yang aneh. Namun Hinata tak bisa menolak, bukankah ini tugasnya sebagai pelayan si Kazekage? Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di leher laki-laki itu, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dibelakangnya sebelum mulai mengeringkan rambut merah yang tebal itu. Berada sedekat ini dengannya membuat Hinata dapat mencium bau segar pria itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Eh? M-Maksud anda?"

"Setelah mengeringkan rambutku... Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu? Atau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"S-Saya sedang dalam misi. Misi saya adalah memenuhi kebutuhan anda. S-Saya akan melakukan a-apapun yang anda l-lakukan."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau kita melakukan sesuai kehendakku, kita akan menghabiskan seharian ini diatas tempat tidur." Hinata menarik rambut pria itu, membuat kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Bukannya marah pria itu malah tertawa. "Makanya itu aku tanya kau mau melakukan apa. Ada ide?"

"B-Bagaimana k-kalau anda bertemu dengan Hokage-sama? M-Mendiskusikan s-sesuatu dengannya?"

"Oh ayolah. Tak bisakah kau memikirkan ide yang lebih baik?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Hanami?"

"Hanami? Apa itu?"

"Hanami itu... melihat bunga Sakura. Sekarang sedang musim semi. Bunga Sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya. Banyak orang yang piknik di bawah pohon Sakura sambil mengagumi keindahannya."

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ia sama sekali belum pernah pergi piknik, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. "Kau ikut bersamaku?"

"Hanya kalau anda ingin saya ikut."

Tentu saja Gaara mau dia ikut. "Baiklah." Gaara memutar badannya dan menghadap perempuan itu. "Siapkan pakaianku. Kita pergi Hanami."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yak begitulah. Aku suka membuat Hinata punya kehidupan yang berat. *evil laughs* Kasih tahu aku gimana kesan-kesan kalian ya?**

**Thanks for reading this story XD**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	2. A Day Like Any Other

**Warning: Mengandung materi-materi dewasa. Anda sudah diperingatkan.**

* * *

_We began by being foolish, then we become wise by experience._

**Chapter 2**

_A Day Like Any Other_

Hinata tidak bermaksud membuat wajahnya terlihat kaget. Namun sergahan yang keluar dari mulutnya malah menampakkan kesan sebaliknya. "I-Itu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu 'itu saja'? Kau mau ada sesuatu yang lain?"

Perempuan itu langsung cepat-cepat bangkit dan bergegas menuju lemari tempat si Kazekage menggantung jubahnya, jubah merah yang sama persis dengan yang dipungut Hinata di lantai apartemennya pagi ini. "T-Tidak. Saya pikir…"

Gaara menyelanya. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, itu bisa diatur, Sayang."

Melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan cengiran nakal, Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Tidak banyak lelaki yang mau mencandainya karena sebagian besar dari mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat dengan Hyuuga buangan seperti dia, atau mereka adalah rekan kerjanya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berusaha mendekatinya, kecuali orang tersebut mabuk berat, atau shinobi dari desa lain yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang reputasinya. Jadi reaksinya begitu melihat cengiran nakal Gaara tadi benar-benar tak terduga dan mengejutkan. Ia terdiam dengan wajah memerah selama beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya pikir mudah sekali bagi anda menyetujui ide saya." Hinata memutuskan mengabaikan candaan Gaara tadi dengan bersikap serius.

"Kau tak terbiasa dengan orang menyetujui idemu?" Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingnya, bertelanjang dada. Hinata berusaha agar matanya tidak jelalatan ke dada pria itu dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada area di antara mata pria itu.

"B-Bukan begitu…" Hinata sudah hendak menyerahkan jubah pria itu padanya. Namun Gaara menggeleng.

"Bantu aku megenakannya."

Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaannya. "B-B-Baru pagi ini saya melihat anda…?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau saksikan pagi ini. Tapi kupikir tadi kau bilang kondisi pagi ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kondisi sekarang?" Hinata hanya bisa memandang tak percaya pada pria yang dengan lihainya balik menyerangnya dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Lagipula, tadi pagi aku tak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi pelayanku selama kunjunganku di sini." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hanya karena saya t-t-ti-tidur…" si gadis yang terbata-bata mengucapkan kata 'tidur' tersebut hanya membuat Gaara makin terkekeh, "…sekali dengan anda, tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa ranking anda jauh berada di atas saya. D-Dan s-saya permintaan anda tersebut t-tidak relevan m-mengingat anda d-dapat melakukannya sendiri."

"Semakin kau menolak, semakin aku yakin bahwa kau sedang berusaha untuk menggodaku."

Kepala Hinata langsung tersentak dan memandangnya. "A-Apa?"

Gaara meraih jubahnya dari tangan Hinata. Ibu jarinya sengaja mengelus punggung tangan wanita itu sebelum menarik tangannya. "Bagiku, wanita yang terlalu penurut hanya memadamkan gairah."

Secara otomatis Hinata langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Gaara, membuat lelaki itu menyeringai. Bila dipikir lebih jauh, mungkin Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut hanya supaya Hinata menyetujui permintaannya. Tapi jauh dalam dirinya, entah mengapa Hinata bisa melihat kebenaran kata-kata lelaki itu.

_Wanita penurut sama sekali tak menggairahkan_.

Pernah sekali ia mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal semacam itu.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Hinata pun separuh membungkuk sambil berkata, "Biar saya melakukannya, _my Lord_."

Seringai Gaara melebar mendengar ucapannya, sebelum lelaki itu berbalik dengan kedua lengan terangkat di udara sejajar bahunya. "Tentu saja."

* * *

Kening Hinata berkerut melihat keramaian di komplek pohon sakura yang digunakan orang-orang Konoha sebagai tempat Hanami. Hari itu adalah hari Senin pada pertengahan bulan Mei. Hinata setengah menduga tak akan ada banyak orang yang piknik, mengingat saat itu suhu udara sudah lebih tinggi dibandingkan awal bulan. Musim panas sudah dekat. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan pakaian gadis-gadis Konoha yang semakin minim seiring bulan Juni mendekat.

Hanya saja perhitungan Hinata meleset.

Memang sama sekali tak terlihat ada keluarga yang berpiknik, namun sebagai gantinya, pasang-pasangan kekasih-lah yang menjejali area piknik di taman tersebut.

Hinata memutar mata saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menyuapi satu sama lain dengan mesra. Area piknik itu seakan-akan telah dipasang suatu papan imajiner yang bertuliskan 'hanya untuk pasangan'. Bila Hinata tetap keukeuh mengajak sang Kazekage untuk piknik, publik pasti akan membuat dugaan macam-macam.

Dugaan yang tentunya tak akan lepas dari hal-hal negatif, seperti gosip-gosip yang selalu menyertai si Hyuuga buangan.

Tapi bila Hinata mengatakan alasannya tersebut pada Gaara, mengingat sifat pria itu, dia pasti akan menolak dan tetap gigih akan mencari tempat bersama Hinata di antara lautan pasangan tersebut.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kedua telunjuknya secara spontan saling bertautan di depan dada. Suatu kebiasaan yang telah dimilikinya sejak kecil bila ia sedang berada di bawah tekanan.

_Dengan cuaca seperti ini… kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kami makan es serut di pinggir sungai_, batin perempuan itu. Namun tadi dialah yang pertama mengusulkan hanami. Kazekage akan menganggapnya ninja plin-plan kalau ia tiba-tiba mengubah rencananya.

Di sampingnya, Sabaku no Gaara menyadari kegelisahan perempuan di sampingnya yang mendadak. Ia memperhatikan kedua tangan si gadis yang tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dan membuatnya terlihat gugup. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu kalau penyebab kegelisahan perempuan itu adalah pemandangan di hadapannya. Gaara tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Namun dia sendiri juga tak akan merasa nyaman berada di antara remaja-remaja konyol yang saling menyuapi satu sama lain dan menganggap seakan-akan orang yang dihadapan mereka masing-masing adalah cinta sejati mereka.

Hah!

"Panas sekali ya, disini?" katanya tiba-tiba, mencoba memancing perhatian Hinata. "Seperti bukan musim semi saja."

Perempuan di sampingnya hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Reaksi yang tak diharapkannya.

"Kau tahu…" Ia memulai lagi, "…kurasa aku mau minum es serut dengan sirup melon." Gaara hampir tersenyum melihat kepala gadis itu yang begitu cepat menoleh ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku tempat dimana kita bisa menikmati es serut?"

Entah mengapa Gaara mendapat firasat ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tepat barusan. Ia tak ingat pernah melihat seseorang tersenyum secerah senyum yang dipancarkan perempuan itu. Mata pucatnya yang tadi dipenuhi keraguan kini dipenuhi suka-cita. Sejak bertemu dengannya dari semalam, baru kali itulah Gaara memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu, dan menyadari betapa cantiknya dia.

"I-Ide yang bagus sekali, _my lord_," pujinya tulus. "Saya tahu tempat makan es serut terbaik di Konoha."

"Aku akan mengikutimu kalau begitu. Tempatnya jauh?"

Mereka sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi komplek pohon sakura yang menjadi area hanami tersebut. Taman yang terletak di pinggir desa tersebut secara otomatis membuat kedai es serut yang kebetulan berada di pusat desa menjadi jauh jaraknya. Namun Hinata tak akan mengakui hal tersebut. Jadi dia menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, "cukup jauh bila anda tidak terbiasa berjalan kaki.

"Entah mengapa aku mendengar tantangan dalam kata-katamu itu."

Hinata tertawa dan mengarahkan Gaara untuk menghindari sebuah lubang yang menganga di pinggir jalan yang memang sudah tua itu.

"Ternyata kau hapal topografi jalan di sini juga."

"Sangat. Saya dibesarkan di desa ini, menghabiskan separuh hidup saya melewati jalan-jalan disini. Saya mengenal semua jalannya dengan sepenuh hati." Hinata mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti posisi berdoa. "Dan kebetulan juga dulu saya memang selalu bermain-main di daerah sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm. Sejak tadi kita berjalan melewati komplek-komplek rumah tuan tanah Konoha." Ia menuding sebuah tembok tinggi berwarna abu-abu yang panjang. "Itu adalah komplek keluarga Nara. Sementara yang itu," Ia menunjuk tembok lain di sisi kiri yang berwarna terang, "adalah komplek keluarga Yamanaka."

"Bagaimana dengan komplek keluargamu?"

Hinata tak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia berhasil menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap tenang. Sambil tersenyum ia menjawab, "Saya tak lagi tinggal di sana. Saya yakin anda masih ingat dimana tempat tinggal saya."

"Oh, ya tentu saja." Gaara terkekeh. "Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku seperti rumah utama klanmu."

Hinata diam selama beberapa saat. "Bila yang anda maksud komplek keluarga Hyuuga, ya tempatnya berada tak jauh dari sini, tapi kita tak melewatinya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau seorang Hyuuga?"

Bagi Hinata pertanyaan tersebut terlalu retoris sehingga perempuan itu tak menjawab apapun. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung tahu kalau dia seorang Hyuuga. Hanya saja Gaara menganggap kebisuannya sebagai jawaban positif.

"Apa kau punya hubungan darah yang dekat dengan Hanabi Hyuuga?"

Dari sekian banyak orang dari klan Hyuuga yang bisa diasosiasikan dengannya, nama tersebutlah yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. _Nama adiknya!_ Keterkejutan Hinata kali ini tak bisa ditutupi. Ia berhenti dan menatap bingung pada sang Kazekage. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"T-T-Tidak." Ia bisa mengerti bila sang Kazekage menghubungkannya dengan Neji Hyuuga, sepupunya yang merupakan salah satu shinobi yang paling sering dikirim Godaime Hokage untuk melaksanakan misi ke Sunagakure. Kemungkinan Gaara mengenal Neji lebih besar daripada Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu kau bersaudara dengan Hanabi Hyuuga?"

Hinata menemukan dirinya bingung dalam menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Semua orang Konoha tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya dan apa relasinya dengan Hanabi Hyuuga. Tapi orang yang berjalan di sampingnya ini orang asing, non-konoha, dan terutama tidak mengetahui berita-berita mengenai Klan Hyuuga. Hinata bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan Sang Kazekage dengan jujur. Namun dia tahu bila ia menjawab terus terang, si Kazekage pasti akan mencecarnya dan Hinata tak akan punya pilihan kecuali membeberkan semua kesalahan-kesalahan memalukan yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

"Y-Ya…" Hinata menunduk. "Kami bersaudara… sepupu." Ia jarang berbohong. Namun sekalinya ia berbohong, ia tentu saja hanya berbohong pada orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Ia tak mengenal pria di sampingnya ini, dan pria ini juga tak mengenalnya. Mereka hanya menghabiskan satu malam bersama, dan hal tersebut tidak membuat Hinata berkewajiban menceritakan seluruh kebenaran sejarah hidupnya. "Hanabi Hyuuga berasal dari keluarga utama. A-Aku tidak…"

"Keluarga utama? Apa Klan Hyuuga terbagi dalam banyak keluarga?"

Hinata tak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang menanyakannya pertanyaan tersebut. Dia tak terbiasa dengan orang yang tak mengetahui sistem klan Hyuuga. "Klan Hyuuga terbagi dalam dua keluarga, yaitu keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Pemimpin klan secara turun temurun berasal dari keluarga utama. Sementara keluarga cabang secara turun temurun harus melindungi keluarga utama."

"Jadi kau bertugas melindungi Hanabi Hyuuga?"

"Begitulah." Hal itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Meskipun ia tak lagi diakui oleh keluarganya, darahnya masih menghubungkannya dengan Hanabi. Sebagai seorang kakak, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Hinata untuk melindungi adiknya.

Mereka berjalan sambil berdiam diri, melewati sebuah bangunan besar dari batu berwarna kelabu yang sampai sekarang digunakan sebagai kuil. Selanjutnya mereka berbelok ke kanan, mengambil jalan lurus yang menuju langsung ke pusat desa.

Saat berjalan menyusuri pinggir bangunan rumah salah seorang tuan tanah Konoha, Hinata menyadari Gaara memandanginya dengan seksama. Ia membalas tatapan itu dengan mengamati lelaki di sampingnya baik-baik. "Ada yang salah, Kazekage?"

"Tidak ada." Gaara tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ini hari pertamamu sebagai chuunin, ya?"

"Ya, _sire_."

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa kau menunda ujian chuunin-mu lama sekali? Seharusnya di umurmu sekarang kau bisa jadi jounin."

Lama Hinata hanya menatap Gaara tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bahwa dulu ia pikir kehidupan sebagai ninja bukanlah jalan hidupnya? Bahwa dulu Naruto adalah dunianya dan segala-galanya baginya? Bahwa dia adalah gadis idiot yang berpikir dengan menggunakan hati dan tak pernah menggunakan akal sehatnya?

"Saya melakukan kesalahan, _sir_. Kesalahan yang fatal." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata menunduk dan mengamati ujung sandalnya dengan wajah muram.

Gaara mengamati perempuan itu dari ujung matanya. "Kau ditinggal cinta pertamamu?" Hal tersebut keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja. Gaara bahkan tak memikirkannya sama sekali. Itu hanya hasil dugaan berdasarkan pengalaman kerjanya sebagai Kazekage. Dari hasil riset yang ia terima, kebanyakan para wanita memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karier ninja mereka setelah gagal dalam percintaan.

Si rambut merah tak tahu betapa benarnya hasil riset tersebut.

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang Kage, lalu dalam seketika menjawab, "B-Bukan!"

"Yah, kupikir juga bukan." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya tebakanku saja."

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Sedetik tadi ia berpikir Kazekage mungkin saja dapat membaca pikirannya. Ia akan malu sekali kalau pria itu mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Tebakan yang bagus, _sir_. Tapi kurang tepat," ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Hinata menoleh padanya. "Kisah saya tidak menarik, _sir_," ujar Hinata berusaha menghindar.

"Biar aku yang menentukan. Lagipula kau sudah terlanjur menarik perhatianku, sejak semalam." Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam ketika mendengar Gaara menyebutkan kata 'semalam'.

"S-Semalam itu… Saya bukan diri saya sendiri." Hinata berusaha membela diri.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Gaara terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kuganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu mau menjadi ninja? Maksudku kau seharusnya tahu kalau kehidupan seorang ninja itu tidak enak. Kau bisa mati kapan saja, hidup sulit, bayaran tak terduga. Perempuan manis sepertimu tak seharusnya hadir di medan pertempuran."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar Gaara menyebutnya 'manis'. Ia tahu pria itu mungkin tidak serius dengan kata-katanya. Namun Hinata tetap tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa tersanjung. Belum pernah ada pria yang memujinya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"S-Saya bersedia mengambil semua resikonya, _sir_."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang siap mati."

"T-T-Tidak…"

"Dan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hinata menimbang-nimbang sebentar, mencari jawaban yang terdengar keren bagi sang kage. "S-Saya… Saya… Saya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya mulai di masa lalu, _sire_."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara. Ia terdengar tak puas dengan jawaban wanita bermata pucat tersebut. "Jika memang itu alasanmu menjadi ninja, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja dari sekarang."

Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya. "A-Apa?"

"Dunia ninja itu keras. Ini tempat dimana kau harus membunuh satu sama lain agar bisa bertahan hidup. Dengan motivasi cengeng seperti itu kau tak akan bertahan lama," ujar si rambut merah santai. "Kalau kau bawahanku, pasti kau sudah kupecat."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi, tangannya terkepal, siap terayun untuk meninju pria disampingnya itu. Gaara pun tampaknya merasakan radiasi kemarahan wanita di sampingnya. Matanya memandang geli wanita yang mati-matian menelan rasa tersinggungnya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya bersyukur saya bukan bawahan anda."

Gaara terkekeh, lalu berbisik. "Kau memang tidak suka berada di bawah-ku, bukan?"

Saat itu Hinata merasa seakan-akan seluruh darah di tubuhnya mengalir ke wajahnya, dan membuatnya menjadi semerah tomat. Memori akan kejadian semalam berseliweran di benaknya.

_Lelaki itu berbaring di atas ranjang. Matanya yang berwarna hijau mengikuti setiap gerakannya bak predator. Wanita itu memberinya cengiran nakal sebelum duduk di atasnya. Pria itu menyeringai saat si wanita menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan lelaki itu berada di pinggangnya, menggerakkan tubuh wanita itu agar seirama dengannya. _

Melihat wajah wanita itu yang merah seperti orang demam serta napasnya yang tiba-tiba tak teratur, Gaara pun menyeringai. "Jadi kepikiran, ya?" bisik pria itu dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak.

_Si wanita menjerit sambil mencengkeram lengan si lelaki kuat-kuat. Gerakan-gerakan mereka semakin liar, seiring dengan gairah mereka yang memuncak._

"B-Berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu!" Bahu Hinata menubruk bahu Gaara, membuat lelaki itu tertawa. Matanya masih tetap memandangi ujung sandalnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap pria itu karena ia tahu sekali mata mereka bertemu, lebih banyak gambar-gambar tak senonoh yang akan masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau menghentikan segala keformalan itu."

Hinata terkesiap, "M-Maaf! S-Saya tidak bermaksud…"

Gaara mengangkat tangan menghentikannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku lebih memilih kau bersikap rileks. Lebih bagus lagi kalau serileks semalam."

"H-Hentikanlah semua candaan itu. I-Itu hanya terjadi satu malam saja. Tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Tanpa sadar mereka akhirnya tiba di pusat desa. Dengan lebih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka, Hinata harus merapatkan dirinya pada Gaara agar mereka tak terpisah.

"Kita masih punya waktu seminggu, bukan?"

"Ya, seminggu yang akan kita habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di luar dan sejauh mungkin dari ranjang."

"Siapa bilang seks hanya bisa dilakukan di atas ranjang?"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali lelaki disampingnya ini sudah membuatnya memerah. Namun Hinata menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa ia mimisan karena wajahnya yang merah terus menerus.

"I-Ini kedai es serutnya." Hinata memandu Gaara memasuki sebuah kedai sederhana dengan perabotan terbuat dari kayu. Tidak banyak orang yang mengisi meja-mejanya. Hanya ada seorang pria yang sedang menyeruput es serutnya di meja pojok. Mereka berdua mengambil sebuah meja di dekat jendela dan duduk di sana.

Seorang gadis pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk mengambil pesanan. Gaara memesan es serut rasa strawberry, sementara Hinata memesan yang rasa melon. Setelah mencatat semuanya, si pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah," Gaara memulai lagi, "tentang yang tadi…"

Namun sebelum pria itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata langsung menyelanya. "Sebelum kamu mengusulkan ide apapun, aku sekali lagi akan menegaskan kalau apa yang terjadi semalam, hanya terjadi semalam. Aku sama sekali tak berniat mengulanginya lagi, titik."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak suka seks semalam?"

Hinata langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. "A-A-Aku tidak bilang begitu."

_Lelaki itu berlutut di antara paha si wanita dan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Napasnya memburu, terasa panas di leher wanita itu. Didengarnya lelaki tersebut mengerang beberapa kali, "Oh, oh."Lalu ia bergerak, menimbulkan kenikmatan luar biasa yang membuat si wanita tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi._

"Kalau begitu kau menyukainya?"

"A-Aku juga tidak bilang begitu." Hinata berbohong. Ia sebetulnya sangat-sangat menyukainya. Tapi ia tak akan mengakuinya, karena itu hanya akan membuat ego pria itu melambung.

_Punggung lelaki itu basah oleh keringat. Otot-ototnya mengejang. Kedua tangan wanita itu merayap ke belakang dan memegang bokong si pria, menekannya supaya gerakannya makin dalam._

"Tidak usah bohong. Kita berdua tahu siapa yang menjerit paling keras semalam."

Hinata sudah akan menendang lutut Gaara di bawah meja, namun si gadis pelayan tiba-tiba datang membawakan pesanan mereka, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat segelas besar es serut di hadapan mereka, keduanya pun langsung menyerbunya. Tawa Hinata pecah saat melihat sirup bergulir di dagu sang Kazekage. Disodorkannya serbet kertas pada pria itu.

Gaara menerimanya, lalu mengelap dagunya. "Seandainya saja… Aku bukan Kazekage, anggaplah aku hanya seorang pengembara yang sedang singgah di Konoha. Bila kita bertemu lagi seperti ini, apa kau akan melakukannya lagi denganku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk es-nya dalam diam.

Seandainya saja Gaara bukanlah Kazekage…

Seandainya saja pria itu hanyalah seorang pedagang miskin yang sedang mencoba peruntungannya di sebuah desa ninja yang tersembunyi di dedaunan…

Seandainya saja mereka berdua sama-sama orang biasa…

Seandainya saja… Seandainya saja…

_Bukankah itu terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan?_

Hinata terkekeh pelan, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Dari balik poninya yang tebal ia memandang Gaara, lalu berbisik, "Mungkin saja."

Gaara tak bisa menahan ujung bibirnya agar tidak terangkat. "Jadi semua sikap penolakan yang menyebalkan itu karena jabatanku?"

"T-Tidak juga," jawab Hinata sambil mengulum esnya. "Dulu… kakak sepupuku pernah mengingatkanku tentang pria-pria Suna."

"Apa kata kakak sepupumu?" tanya Gaara tertarik.

"Yah sebenarnya bukan pria Suna secara spesifik _sih_." Hinata terkekeh. "Intinya ia mengingatkanku tentang pria-pria dari luar kota, dan bahwa sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari mereka itu brengsek."

"Definisikan brengsek."

Hinata tertawa. "Oh, kamu tak akan mau mendengarnya."

"Aku serius. Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana ciri-ciri pria brengsek dari Suna yang sudah menghancurkan hati sepupumu ini."

Tawa Hinata seketika meledak mendengar kalimat itu. "Sepupuku laki-laki!" Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat bayangan bahwa Neji dikhianati oleh seorang lelaki muncul dalam kepalanya.

Mulut Gaara membentuk huruf 'o', lalu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu dia pasti punya penyakit _sister-complex_. Atau _cousin-complex_?"

Kaki Hinata menyenggol kaki pria itu di bawah meja. "Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu." Hinata menghela napas saat tawanya mereda. "Tapi kurasa penyakitnya itu sudah sembuh."

"Ya, kalau tidak semalam aku tidak mungkin berada di ranjangmu."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Bukan… Bukan begitu." Mendadak ia termenung. Matanya menatap pada suatu titik di kejauhan. Dulu saat ia masih tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga, Neji sangat sayang padanya. Namun sejak Hinata tak lagi dianggap sebagai anak oleh ayahnya, lelaki itu pun tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sepupu. Hinata menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada Gaara. "D-Daripada itu… Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kenapa kamu dengan bebasnya tidur dengan wanita yang tak kamu kenal? Bagaimana kalau seandainya… aku ini punya penyakit kelamin?"

Gaara tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, ia berusaha merangkai jawaban yang cerdas sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahu dan malah memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan jawaban yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan membunuhmu," katanya.

Hinata terkesiap.

"Setelah itu aku akan ke tabib." Gaara kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau punya penyakit kelamin?"

Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng. "T-Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi kuberitahu sesuatu, aku selalu punya firasat tersendiri yang memberitahuku apakah perempuan yang kutiduri ini tepat atau tidak."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "L-Lalu denganku…"

"Semalam adalah buktinya, bukan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab apapun, namun dalam hati ia setuju dengan pria itu. Ia menyadari pandang lelaki itu yang intens pada wajahnya.

"B-Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain selain tentang kejadian semalam?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir dan menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan, "C-Ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu."

Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"H-Hanya penasaran saja. A-aku selalu melihat Nona Tsunade dikelilingi bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas tapi aku tak tahu itu dokumen-dokumen apa saja." Hinata tiba-tiba mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Eh, bukan berarti aku ingin tahu itu dokumen-dokumen apa saja!" Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Oh, sudahlah. T-Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya. A-Anggap saja tadi aku tidak berkata apapun."

"Aku tidak keberatan…" Gaara memulai perlahan-lahan. "Menjadi kage bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Aku sendiri sampai sekarang masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari salah seorang mentor kepercayaanku. Sunagakure bukanlah desa yang didiami oleh satu jenis penduduk saja. Di desa itu ada beragam orang dengan pemikiran yang lebih beragam lagi. Selain harus menjaga stabilitas keamanan desa, aku juga harus mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka semua." Ia menatap pada suatu titik di belakang Hinata, dan mulai berbicara dengan nada melamun. "Ya, kurasa itu adalah hal yang tersulit. Setiap hari aku harus…" Ia sedikit mengernyit, "…harus berpura-pura menjadi orang yang bukan aku. Aku harus menjadi sesosok orang yang mereka inginkan. Seseorang yang membuat mereka senang. Sebuah figur yang terlihat sempurna di mata orang banyak."

"Tapi, kesempurnaan itu tak ada di dunia ini," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba. "Hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam teori."

Pandangan Gaara kembali pada wanita itu. "Ah, kau adalah jenis orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, ya?" Ia mendengus.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk esnya. "Mungkin…" jawabnya ambigu. "Kamu percaya Tuhan?"

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

Hinata nampak terkejut, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia malah bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan roh atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Gaara sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya.

Kini wanita itu mengernyit. "Kalau takdir?"

"Tidak." Keheningan yang canggung mengikuti jawaban tersebut, sebelum Gaara tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kedengarannya menjengkelkan sekali."

Hinata ikut tertawa bersamanya. Ia bersyukur karena bila lelaki itu tak tertawa, pasti atmosfir di antara mereka akan kembali seperti ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali tadi. "Oh, ya. Kamu memang menjengkelkan sekali," ujarnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku percaya ramalan," cetus Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Meskipun aku tidak percaya Tuhan, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong kalau penduduk Suna sebenarnya sangat religius. Ada sebuah hukum dimana setiap Kage yang memerintah harus selalu didampingi oleh seorang Pendeta. Jadi, orang ini adalah pendeta tertinggi di desa-ku. Dia sebenarnya ahli meramal. Tapi orang-orang percaya kalau bakatnya tersebut adalah pemberian Tuhan," dia mendengus sambil memutar mata. "Ia sendiri juga mengakuinya, dan sudah beberapa kali mencoba membuatku mempercayai apa yang dipercayainya."

"Kutebak usahanya tak pernah berhasil?"

"Tepat sekali." Gaara menyeringai. "Tapi aku selalu mendengarkan ramalannya. Sejak dia lahir sampai sekarang, ramalannya tak pernah meleset sedikitpun. Seratus persen akurat."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Merasa takjub dan sedikit penasaran dengan budaya Sunagakure. Kehidupan mereka terdengar berbeda sekali dengan Konoha. "Apa dia pernah meramal-mu?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu membuatnya melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu…apa ia pernah melihat kita dalam ramalannya?" Hinata seketika menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut segera setelah ia menyadari betapa salahnya hal itu akan terdengar di telinga Gaara. Wajahnya langsung memanas dan ia pun dengan gugup menusuk-nusuk es serutnya. "Eh…m-maksudku…"

"Maksudmu apakah ia pernah melihatku bercinta dengan seorang kunoichi cantik dari Konoha dalam ramalannya?"

Kedua mata pria itu bersinar nakal menatap wanita yang kini duduk makin gugup di hadapannya. Ia tahu maksud wanita itu adalah apakah ada kemungkinan Gaara sudah mengetahui pertemuan mereka ini sebelumnya dari sang pendeta? Namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menggoda wanita ini. Seaneh kedengarannya, namun Gaara senang melihat wajah wanita itu yang tersipu malu.

"B-Bukan! Kamu tahu pasti bukan itu maksudku!"

Gaara hanya terus menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Seringainya melebar melihat Hinaya yang kini bergeliat tak nyaman di bawah tatapannya. Merasa bahwa beberapa menit lagi wanita itu akan meledak bila ia tak menghentikan tatapannya, ia pun akhirnya berkata.

"Mungkin ia sudah melihatnya."

Hinata berhenti menusuk-nusuk esnya yang kini sudah meleleh sepenuhnya dan menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Tapi dia tak memberitahuku." Gaara mengistirahatkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya sambil menatap Hinata. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin dia memberitahuku."

Wanita itu memandangnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, dan selama sedetik tadi Hinata melihat pandangannya melembut. "Beberapa hal lebih baik tetap dirahasiakan di dunia ini."

Hinata tersenyum mengerti. "B-Benar. Kamu pasti akan kehilangan gairah hidupmu kalau sudah mengetahui segala sesuatu sebelum terjadi."

"Kehilangan gairah, tepat sekali."

Pipi Hinata memerah. "T-t-terima kasih…" Ia mulai mengaduk-aduk es serutnya yang kini sudah mencair, "…sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Gaara sebelum meminum habis es serutnya.

Hinata melirik mangkuk es serut pria di seberangnya dan terkejut melihatnya sudah kosong.

"Mungkin Hokage-mu sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya akan sampai hari Jumat di sini. Jadi, daripada duduk di sini, aku lebih ingin jalan-jalan, melihat-lihat Konoha," katanya tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang baru menghabiskan separuh es-nya.

"Oh, oh, tentu saja!" Hinata langsung mengambil serbet dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Sambil mengelap bibirnya ia mengeluarkan uang, namun Gaara menahannya.

"Biar aku saja." Gaara mengeluarkan beberapa koin emas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Menurutmu ini cukup untuk tip?"

Hinata menghitung kepingan yang diletakkan Gaara di meja, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, ya, seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup," katanya.

Gaara mendahului Hinata berjalan keluar kedai tersebut, meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih berbasa-basi mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memuji es serut si pemilik kedai. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menyusul si Kazekage yang perhatiannya tersita oleh seorang penjual kincir kertas yang dikelilingi anak-anak.

"Apakah ada lagi yang menarik di Konoha selain Hanami?" tanyanya saat Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya.

Wanita itu berpikir sebentar. "Selain Hanami…hmm." Ia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Ini hari Senin, ya?" Kemudian seakan-akan baru teringat sesuatu, ia menepuk kedua tangannya. Wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, ya! Hari ini hari diskon!"

Gaara menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hari apa?"

"Hari diskon! Hari dimana semua barang di Konoha didiskon! Hanya terjadi setiap hari senin minggu ke dua di setiap musim," jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Kentara sekali rasa sukanya pada hari tersebut.

Gaara mengangguk perlahan-lahan. "Baiklah, mari kita belanja."

"Eh…b-benarkah?" Matanya berkilauan senang.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Well, k-kupikir orang-orang sepertimu tidak suka…berbelanja." Wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "D-Dari ceritamu tadi, kau kedengarannya seperti…_workaholic_."

"Aku memang tidak suka belanja. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya aku belum pernah belanja."

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kamu bercanda, 'kan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ia memutar kedua matanya. "Aku serius. Waktu kecil keperluanku semua sudah disiapkan oleh pengasuh. Dan sekarang, aku punya seseorang yang melakukan semua kegiatan berbelanja untukku."

Hinata mengangguk. Waktu masih kecil segala keperluannya juga sudah disiapkan oleh pengasuh. Namun sejak tinggal sendiri, ia harus selalu mengetahui kapan toko mengadakan diskon. "Aku…senang berbelanja. Well, sebenarnya bukan berbelanja juga sih. Aku cukup sering ke pasar, tapi tidak beli apapun." Ia terkekeh dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak beli apa-apa?"

"S-Sampai seminggu yang lalu aku masih tak punya pekerjaan tetap…j-jadi…aku tidak boleh boros."

Gaara memperhatikan gadis itu yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karena tadi pagi dia begitu terburu-buru keluar dari kamar wanita itu, ia memang tak sempat memperhatikan apartemennya secara mendetail. Namun, bila ia mencoba mengingatnya, ia bisa mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tak punya cukup banyak perabotan untuk menghias apartemennya, akibatnya kamar tersebut terkesan luas.

"Kalau tak beli apa-apa, lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat-lihat saja," Hinata terkekeh. "Mencoba beberapa pakaian yang menurutku bagus, mencoba peralatan _make-up_ yang tak mungkin bisa kubeli, hal-hal seperti itu." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entah mengapa dengan melakukannya terkadang bisa mengurangi stres-ku."

Gaara tampak tertarik. "Stres karena apa?"

Hinata menoleh padanya, "Kalau kamu stres karena pekerjaanmu yang terlalu banyak, aku stres karena sulit mencari pekerjaan."

"Memang aku pernah bilang kalau aku stres?"

Hinata terbelalak, "eh? T-Tapi tadi kamu…"

"Aku tidak pernah sampai stres, mungkin hanya mengalami gejala-gejala stres saja." Hinata memandunya agar berbelok ke kanan, memasuki kawasan yang lebih padat tempat pasar sedang berlangsung. "Dan bila gejala-gejala-nya sudah muncul, aku akan langsung melakukan terapi-nya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata merapatkan dirinya sedikit pada Gaara untuk menghindari orang-orang yang hendak menabruk bahunya tanpa sengaja. "Terapi seperti apa?"

"Seks."

Saking cepatnya menoleh, Hinata pikir lehernya akan patah. Gaara menunduk dan memberinya pandangan nakal, sementara wanita itu masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda…"

"Terutama seks seperti semalam. Oh, mungkin aku bisa bertahan di dalam kantorku selama satu minggu penuh setelah seks seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata langsung memanas. "J-Jadi…semalam itu hanya…terapi untukmu?" Dia membuang wajah, lalu berpura-pura menghampiri salah seorang pedagang karpet dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat.

"Hei…" Gaara menyusulnya, "aku cuman bercanda." Namun Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Ini indah sekali," sergah wanita itu sambil menelusuri motif salah satu karpet berwarna pasir yang menurutnya akan serasi sekali bila diletakkan di ruang tamu-nya. "Berapa semeter-nya?"

Saat si pedangang menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mungkin akan menganggap-nya lebih kalau kau bersedia melakukannya sekali lagi."

Kalimat lelaki itu dan jawaban si pedagang sama-sama membuat Hinata terkejut.

"I-itu sudah didiskon?" tanya Hinata pada si pedagang yang baru saja menyebutkan harga yang setara dengan uang makan-nya selama sebulan untuk satu meter persegi karpet tersebut.

"Aku bertaruh setelah aku selesai denganmu kau tak akan lagi berpikir belanja bisa menghilangkan stresmu. Aku jamin seks akan berada di pikiranmu selama dua puluh empat jam, dan kau akan memohon padaku untuk terus menyetubuhimu sampai kau tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi."

Wajah Hinata memanas saat Gaara terus berbisik di telinganya dengan suaranya yang parau. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik bagian bawah perutnya, dan ia bisa merasakan celana dalamnya yang mendadak lembap. Apapun yang dikatakan si pedagang tak lagi didengar Hinata, bahkan hiruk-pikuk pasar pun terdengar bisu di telinganya. Satu-satunya yang ia dengar hanyalah suara Gaara yang terus-terusan berbisik di telinganya, serta betapa hangatnya napas pria itu di lehernya.

"Ini dari Persia, Nona. Anda bisa lihat, bulu-nya juga kualitas terbaik. Dijamin tidak akan mudah rontok, dan pastinya tetap kuat," ia menegaskan kata-katanya dengan menarik-narik bulu karpet tersebut, "meskipun anda _vacuum_ seribu kali."

"Kau akan menjeritkan namaku, dengan keras, hingga seluruh Konoha akan tahu bahwa kau meniduriku…"

"Stop," sergah Hinata lemah, bermaksud menghentikan Gaara.

Namun justru si pedagang karpet-lah yang menghentikan celotehannya. "Maaf?"

"Maafkan kami," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, sebelum membungkuk dan menarik Gaara menjauh dari stand tersebut.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia merasa tidak enak karena si pedagang tampaknya begitu gigih menawarkan dagangannya. Namun ia tak punya pilihan. Kalau ia terus-terusan diam disana, mungkin Gaara akan membuatnya orgasme.

Hanya dengan suaranya.

"Kau banyak tanya-tanya, kupikir kau tadi mau beli," ujar lelaki itu seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arahnya. "Sudah didiskon saja aku masih tak sanggup membelinya."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis. "Seandainya kau sanggup membelinya, memang karpet-nya untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghiasi ruang tamuku, tentu saja. Lantai apartemenku tidak terbuat dari bahan yang bagus, jadi mudah tergores kalau aku menggeser barang apapun. Aku butuh karpet," jelasnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap kios lain yang tak begitu dipadati orang.  
"Oh, lihat itu ada pedagang keset."

Gaara lagi-lagi mengikuti Hinata dengan patuh.

"Kurasa yang ini bagus untuk di kamar mandi," kata Hinata saat menangkat sebuah keset ke udara dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Untuk kamar mandi?"

"Ya," Hinata menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Supaya tidak terpeleset saat mandi."

Kini Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan saat mendengar fungsi si keset.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Hinata yang perhatiannya kembali pada si pedagang.

Setelah beberapa menit menonton Hinata yang tawar menawar bersama si pedagang yang keukeuh dengan harganya yang menurut Hinata masih belum didiskon, wanita itu pun menarik Gaara menjauh dari kios keset tersebut sambil menggumamkan makian kasar. Sang Kazekage hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, sebelum menghentikan gerakannya.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari Gaara menolak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Wanita itu terkejut. "T-Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot. Ayo kita pergi." Namun Gaara tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak berhutang padaku, jika itu yang kau takutkan. Aku bahkan akan membelikan karpet di kios tadi dengan senang hati kalau kau mau."

Kini Hinata berdiri menghadapnya dengan lengan tersilang di depan dada. "Entah mengapa aku mendengar kata 'tapi'…"

Kedua mata Gaara bersinar jahil. "Oh, tentu saja."

"Apa syaratnya?"

Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. Wajah wanita itu hanya bisa memerah, memerah, dan semakin memerah seiring Gaara memaparkan jawabannya. Karena terlalu syok, dan mungkin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, Hinata sampai tak sadar Gaara sudah menariknya kembali ke kios keset tadi.

Dan ia bahkan belum memberikan persetujuannya pada Gaara.

Namun entah mengapa ia mendapat firasat, setuju ataupun tidak, ia yakin pria itu pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuatnya setuju.

* * *

**Author's Note: Halo, semuanya! Senangnyaaa shiorinsan akhirnya kembali lagi setelah hiatus sekian lama. Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Foolish tanpa update sama sekali selama lebih dari setahun (iya ga?) kemudian, karena mengubah rating dari cerita ini :'')**

**Kayaknya dulu saya pernah nulis di twitter atau facebook gitu kalo saya pengen punya satu cerita yang PWP. Kemudian suatu hari terpikir oleh saya untuk membuat Foolish jadi PWP. Tapi emang udah dasarnya drama-whore, bikin cerita apapun pasti ujung-ujungnya punya plot, dan pasti ga jauh-jauh dari drama. So, bye-bye PWP! hahaha**

**Yang kedua. Saya tau kalo chapter ini agak sedikit membosankan. Temen-temen pasti mikir, "ini orang udah ga update bertahun-tahun sekalinya update malah ngebosenin begini." Saya ga bisa menyalahkan kalian kalo kalian berpikir begitu. Cuman, ini memang gaya plot saya. Intinya sih romance ga akan asik kalo ga ada detail yang bikin deg-degannya ;)**

**Lalu... saya ga bisa janji bisa update cerita ini sesegera mungkin. Semuanya tergantung mood dan tergantung Yang Kuasa. :) Apalagi melihat inbox isinya pesan orang-orang yang nagihin Lawless semua :''D**

**Pokoknya saya akan sayang banged deh sama temen-temen semua yang tetep dengan setia nungguin Foolish dan tetep dengan setia juga mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Aku mencintai kalian semuaaa!**

**Oke deh, akhir kata... bagi temen-temen yang punya kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, mau nagih utang, kangen sama saya (heyaa), atau apapunnn, jangan malu-malu untuk nge-klik tombol review! Reviews are what keeping this story alives.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :***

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


End file.
